Claras indirectas
by MichiShisui
Summary: "...La inspiración sobre este escrito nació de una hoja suelta de carpeta que encontré tirada en los pasillos del anfiteatro de mi facultad. Parecía una hoja común de cuaderno a rayas. Doblada perfectamente en dos y dejada en el suelo a la espera de ser llevada junto a la basura..."


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes no me pertenecen son del manga Naruto que pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. No busco fines lucrativos, solo entretener. Lo único mio es la "idea"_

 **Ranking: "T"**

 **Género: Amistad/Romance (inclinación) Humor**

 **Advertencia:** La historia estará contada en su mayor parte por Sakura Haruno. Las parejas ya están establecidas y no habrá cambios. Gracias por leer!

* * *

 **Claras indirectas**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sakura Haruno Pov**

 _Este breve relato no me pertenece. No al menos directamente._

 _La inspiración sobre este escrito nació de una hoja suelta de carpeta que encontré tirada en los pasillos del anfiteatro de mi facultad. Parecía una hoja común de cuaderno a rayas. Doblada perfectamente en dos y dejada en el suelo a la espera de ser llevada junto a la basura._

 _De llevar en ella sentimientos en palabras de una joven enamorada a quien no sé si realmente él le habrá correspondido alguna vez. Y digo joven por la letra redondeada, suave, casi imperceptible en la tinta de la nota… Muchas veces me cuestiono el sí debí recoger esa hoja o dejarla allí, a la espera que tal vez él la encontrase y correspondiera a los sentimientos de ella._

 _Pero como fuera aquí estoy. Narrando parte de una historia que no me corresponde, pero de donde nació una inquietante intranquilidad por querer dar un inicio y un cierre a este relato del que no se nada más de lo que ella, sin proponérselo, permitió que yo supiera._

 _He entonces, aquí mi intento por querer narrarles una historia que por empezar ni siquiera me pertenece. Es ajena a mí. Pero que tal vez, por esas casualidades equivocas y confusas de la vida, termine siendo yo quien la encontrase._

 **Capitulo I**

 **.**

 **.**

El teórico de psicofisiológica había comenzado.

Arroje el cigarro al cesto de la basura. No sin antes apagarlo. Soy de esas personas que con suma facilidad pueden cometer actos denominados _imposibles_ y sumamente vergonzosos. Y créanme que a mi basta lista de actos imposibles, no quería sumar el de encender un basurero de la facultad.

Eso hubiese sido demasiado hasta para alguien tan patosa como yo.

Ingrese al anfiteatro rectangular y atestado de compañeros. Entre ellos pude distinguir algunas cabezas conocidas… Y muchas nuevas. Este era mi tercer año recusando la misma materia. Me sentía algo apenada y porque negarlo ¡Abrumada! De seguramente ser la única que sigue aún estancada completamente en su primer año de universidad no es algo que apremiar.

Pero como bien dicen, tampoco es algo que debe avergonzarme. Cada quien va a su ritmo, por ello se llama 'carrera universitaria' y no 'competencia universitaria'.

Al ingresar al anfiteatro, el cual déjenme decirles que es enorme. Caben al menos doscientas personas. Mi concentración y ánimos de volver a re-cursar esta materia se fueron junto con el pucho al tacho de basura de la entrada cuando vi quien iba a ser el docente de la catedra ¡No era otro que el mismo viejo de siempre! Quien valga mencionar me conocía perfectamente ya. Y desgraciadamente yo a él también.

Como era ya costumbre suya, él estaba tratando de explicar por medio de metáforas que seguramente sigue considerando graciosas y entretenidas, a los más de doscientos alumnos que éramos sentados y muchos otros parados. La única de mis amigas, quien re-cursa por primera vez la materia me miro desde el asiento de al lado mío indicándome que si Hozuki Sarutobi, el profesor de psicofisiológica, seguía con sus "chistecitos" del momento, ella iba a levantarse he irse por la puerta sin terminar de escuchar más estupideces que nada tienen que ver sobre los ventrículos laterales y frontales que vamos a estudiar más adelante.

Esto, para a quienes no nos gusta nada de biología ni medicina, es una completa…

–¿A qué hora termina esta _mierda_?– Como siempre, mi amiga me quita las palabras de la boca.

–Creo que dentro de una hora y media ¿Por?

–¡Me caigo y me levanto! Mierda…– Blasfemo. A Ino, se le da bien decir malas palabras. Se sabe que ella está deprimida o mal por ya sea pelearse con su novio Sai o lo que fuera, ella no las dice, o cuando su cabello rubio no esta tan bien cuidado como siempre. Hoy se nota que esta de bastante buen humor –No voy a aguantar si él es también este año el que da la teórica. Te juro que voy a salir antes, o no respondo de mí ante la clase tan aburrida del viejo...

Dicho y hecho Ino Yamanaka salió antes de que finalice el teórico.

Exactamente veinte minutos. Justo cuando Sarutobi se puso serio y dicto lo realmente útil que necesitábamos saber para los prácticos de la semana entrante. Bufe… Ino había vuelto a dejar todas sus pertenecías a mi lado, convencidas que yo iba a guardárselas y llevárselas. Coincido con Shikamaru, el ex de Ino y uno de nuestros mejores amigos, al decir que la rubia es problemática.

No me mal entiendan, pero tengo veinticuatro años. No estoy ya para estas cosas, pero bueno ¿Qué se va a hacer? Ella no va a cambiar… Ino y yo hemos sido amigas del secundario, aún no consigo hacerle entender que no soy su nana para andar atrás de ella acarreando su bolso, cuadernillo y de más cosas que ni se para que las trae si no las va a usar.

Al menos debería ser un poco más práctica. Como yo, que nunca traigo nada más que mi carpeta de apuntes a la facultad.

Como sea. Me levante con todo, al mejor estilo equeco. Y me dispuse a salir como todos los demás por las puertas ya saturadas de futuros compañeros, casi todo ellos nuevos. Tenía que ir corriendo a la otra carrera que curso en la facultad, de al lado. Oxease 'Ingles' en la cual aunque llevo menos tiempo que Psicología, me va mucho mejor. Ya estoy a cinco materias de recibirme.

Es un pequeño logro, al menos para mí.

En ello estaba yo saliendo, y digamos que por 'x' motivo, miro el suelo. No sé por qué, pero lo miro. Sabía que estaría un asco. Como siempre. No me equivoque estaba sucio, pero había algo más… Una hoja que se encontraba entre enganchada en medio de un asiento que comunicaba con uno de los pasillos principales y los escalones… Me agache a recogerlo no sin antes acomodarme para que todo lo que cargaba no fuera a caerse.

La abrí en par en par con lentitud mientras el anfi se vaciaba quedando finalmente yo, Sarutobi y unos ayudantes de catedra quienes antiguamente fueron compañeros de mi comisión en el primer año que ingrese a la facultad.

Qué lindo ¿No?

Volviendo a lo importante. La letra escrita en el papel era redonda. Oxease letra de una chica. La cantidad de oraciones, las cuales eran muchas teniendo en cuenta que la caligrafía estaba casi pegada entre sí, y esa letra de carta demostraba quien fuera quien la escribió no estuvo prestando ni la más mínima atención al teórico y lo supe por la primera oración de la nota.

 _…Hablar de él no me es fácil. Él es demasiado perfecto para alguien como yo…_

No leí más de ello en el momento. Fue sencillo deducir que con 'no era fácil hablar de él' no se estaba refiriendo a nada que tuviera relación con psicofisiológica. O de lo contrario hubiese puesto no sé… ¿Algo con relación a la funciones del líquido cefalorraquídeo?

Guarde la nota en mi bolso y salí del teórico no sin mirar hacia todos lados creyendo que tal vez quien fuera quien escribió aquello saldría de donde fuera que estuviera y me reclamaría que dejara la nota donde estaba. Por suerte para mí y desgracia o dicha para la chica que escribió esa nota no paso.

Nadie salió a reclamarme que dejara aquella hoja donde estaba.

.

Una vez estando en el metro. Siendo ya de noche y habiendo pasado casi cuatro horas desde el encuentro con la nota, de la cual me olvide completamente. Llegue a mi apartamento que alquilo con mi novio. Él, Uchiha Sasuke, como ya se estaba haciendo costumbre, había salido al súper a hacer las compras y de pasada al banco a pagar los servicios del lugar que alquilamos.

Eso refería que a mí me tocaba preparar la cena. O hacer al menos el intento de prepararla. No soy buena con los quehaceres culinarios.

Deje mi bolso en la recamara, y cuando me preparaba para encender otro cigarro. Buscando el encendedor en mi cartera, encontré la nota…

¡Oh por Freud y las tres leyes de estadio!

Nunca creí que hubiera algo más romántico que las obras literarias que lee Ino. Pero, _esto_ ¡Esta nota! Es sin duda...

.

.

 **Continuara**

* * *

 **(N/A) Continuare la historia si veo interés. Gracias por leer!**


End file.
